


Traffic and Kisses

by Dopredo



Series: The Moments In-Between [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Love, One Shot, POV Jemma Simmons, Romance, SHIELD, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/pseuds/Dopredo
Summary: Short and fluffy FitzSimmons one-shot, set on a car journey.





	Traffic and Kisses

The lights dipped in out of the car like ghosts as we drove down the road. Fitz’s illuminated face glowed as we passed underneath the golden streetlights, and dark shadows stretched underneath his eyes, emphasising their cavernous, rich blue. He turned towards me, looking away from the road; his eyes filled with deep emotion. His mouth stretched subtly into a cute smile, and his eyes creased adorably under the furrowing of his dark eyebrows.

‘Hey, are you ok?’ He asked gently, his face filling with worry at my vague expression. I nodded back quickly and then looked down at the floor of the car, struggling to hold in the smitten grin that was slowly creeping across my face. He smiled at me again, coughed awkwardly and then grinned. ‘Well, Dr Simmons, I’m very glad to hear that. Because… well, I’m feeling that way too. I’m feeling very… ok. In fact, you could even say I’m feeling a little lovesick.’

I giggled at the ground again and then smiled at him.

‘Dr Fitz, that is brilliant news. Perhaps even credit-worthy.’

‘Credit-worthy?’

‘Hmm, let me see… how much credit should your sweetness earn? By my calculations I believe it is even deserving of a kiss.’ The standstill traffic raced towards us, and Fitz halted the car suddenly.

‘Well then… I don’t want to disappoint.’ He grinned.  
Fitz leaned towards me and I felt his lips touch against mine. My heart raced and fireworks exploded around my body. As he pulled away, I could feel the electricity of a million current-filled circuit wires pulsing across my lips. ‘Did that suffice?’ he beamed cheekily.

‘Well we’ll have to see now wont we?’ I bit my lip flirtily. ‘I mean, of course, we have to make it a fair test…’

‘Yes,’ Fitz grinned, ‘and every scientist knows that that means testing it at least three times…’

I giggled and then looked back at the road, noticing with panic that all of the cars around us had started moving. The car behind us honked noisily.

‘Ok, that’s a perfect idea – but maybe not when we’re about to die!’ I screamed.

Fitz put his foot on the accelerator and we whizzed into the distance, whooping and grinning from a rush of adrenaline, (both from our near-death experience, but also from our kiss). I turned to Fitz and snorted.

‘And here I thought time-off would be dull...’


End file.
